1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human interaction with secure computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tag worn on a user's wrist, fingertip, or other body part that is operable to communicate information to a computer that allows the computer to identify the tag, associate the tag with the user, and grant or deny the user access to the computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computer systems, pharmacy automation systems, and other systems that contain sensitive information often employ security measures, such as requiring users to log into and out of the system. Operators of such systems, however, often spend only a portion of their time at the systems. Engineers, for example, may spend part of their time at their computer using design software and reading specifications, and part of their time in a laboratory or in the field building and/or testing a design. To ensure complete security, a user may need to log out of the system each time he or she leaves, requiring a new log in upon returning. This can become time consuming, and may open the door to security breaches if the user forgets to log out.
Also, in many environments, such as in pharmaceutical prescription filling environments, restaurants, and other patient or customer service environments, multiple users share the same computer. In those environments, no specific user is logged into the system, and it becomes necessary to identify, authorize and record the user for every transaction that is entered. This often necessitates repeated input of user identification numbers or scanning of user badges. Use of identification numbers and badges is not only inconvenient, but also introduces the risk of an unauthorized user obtaining an identification number and/or badge and accessing the system, thus compromising security.
Modern computer and pharmacy automation systems also often employ non-traditional interfaces, such as touch screens. People working with computer touch screens or similar interfaces often desire to use mechanical pointers rather than their fingers to operate the interfaces. A pointer facilitates precise touch screen operation and eliminates the soiling effect of repeatedly touching the screen with a finger.
Touch screen pointers come in many shapes, sizes and varieties, including those that a user holds in his or her hand like a pen, and those that are adapted to be secured to the user's hand, such as a finger-mountable pointer secured to the tip of the user's finger. Securing a pointer to the tip of a finger eliminates the need for the user to repeatedly pick up the pointer to use it, and enables the user to interact with the screen in a natural and comfortable way, in much the same manner as he or she would use a finger to operate the touch screen. Unfortunately, fingertip pointers often impede other uses of the hand or finger, such as typing or writing.
The evolution of computers has created special demands for screen navigation tools that are not adequately met by current touch screen pointers. Computer systems are becoming commonplace in an increasing number and variety of settings, and often accommodate and/or require multiple forms of user input. Therefore, users often need to use a touch screen pointer in addition to other forms of input, such as a keyboard, keypad, mouse or bar code scanner; and while using their hands for other tasks, such as while filling pharmaceutical prescriptions, working on an assembly line or driving a vehicle. Furthermore, portable computing devices, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), present a unique challenge because their limited size and resources prohibit use of the more robust user input devices available to stationary computer systems. To facilitate screen navigation, for example, PDAs often include a hand-held pointer, while notebook computers may include touch pads. Unfortunately, traditional pointers are not well adapted to meet the needs of these situations, as hand-held pointers can be prohibitively cumbersome and inefficient and finger-mounted pointers can impede use of the hand.
Due to the above-mentioned and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for improved computer security devices that automatically log a user into and out of a secured system and allow the system to automatically identify the user, control what functions he or she is allowed to perform, and record the performance of such functions by the authorized individuals. A need also exists for such a system that associates a particular person with a security device to eliminate the risk of an unauthorized user acquiring and using a security device to gain access to the system. A need also exists for input devices adapted to be secured to a user's finger or other body part in a manner that automatically and positively identifies the user to the computer system and which also facilitate the use of a touch screen without impeding use of the body part.